


Blow Your Cover

by windfallswest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solicitation bust goes...down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Your Cover

**Author's Note:**

> For a 2010mini-bingo round, prompt was _police officer_. Shameless visual inspiration from [a discussion some of you may remember](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/2650850.html?thread=28213730#t28213730). Quite probably you'll be seeing more of Iruka-with-fauxhawk; he's propped his boots up on my frontal lobe and lit a joint, the rogue. Warning for unabashed theft of Mr T's earrings

"Well?" Kakashi asked the perp he'd just busted, who'd dragged him, against his better judgement, out of sight around a corner into an alleyway.

The perp was a young guy in a fishnet shirt and tight leather pants that bottomed out into high, black combat boots. Both pants and boots displayed a truly stunning number of straps, buckles, and zippers. His hair was braided back at the sides, and what had to be an obscene amount of hair product was making the rest stand up in a sort of tousled brown crest. There seemed to be feathers growing down out of his earlobes. Kakashi was busting him for soliciting. Go figure.

"You mind telling me why you're trying so hard to blow my cover?"

"Nice try, princess."

The look he got back was not at all the sort that encouraged a fellow to drop his pants.

"Special Agent Umino." And Umino all but shoved his badge up Kakashi's nose. "I am _obviously_ undercover, staking out—shit!"

"What?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Umino grabbed him. "No, don't turn around. Just play along and maybe I can still salvage this."

Before Kakashi could say anything else, Umino's arms had slid around his neck and he was being kissed. It was a sweet, seductive kiss, like Umino was melting against him.

Kakashi's mouth caught up before his brain did. He was gratified, when they finally separated, to see Umino swaying a little.

"They're still back there," Umino murmured. "Make like you're slipping me the cash."

"Exactly what is your plan?"

Umino pushed him back against a wall. He looked Kakashi up and down with frank approval.

"I'll think something up." Umino took a step closer.

Kakashi responded as soon as Umino's lips touched his. So long as Captain Sarutobi was going to skin him alive anyway, he was going to show this FBI motherfucker that Konoha Blues could give as good as they got.

He almost bit their tongues off when Umino reached for his fly, but the thought of their watchers was almost fled from his mind. Umino was sinking to his knees.

The grungy alleyway disappeared as a large hand freed Kakashi's intensely interested dick, gun calluses an inconsistency in the disguise. No one with that kind of experience would have to stoop to turning tricks on dingy street corners.

Kakashi's gaze was riveted on Umino's lips. They were lush and full, the bottom one flushed where Umino had bitten it in a moment of forgetful concentration. His brown eyes sparked like lightning.

Umino's mouth was hot and sudden, and when Kakashi's hips jerked forward, Umino swallowed him down like the professional he was pretending to be. He gripped Kakakshi's thighs, below gun holster and nightstick, making no effort to control Kakashi's thrusts.

If anything, he encouraged them, doing wicked, wicked things with his tongue, humming with Kakashi deep in his throat. Kakashi tangled his fingers in Umino's ruff of hair, clamped them on the back of Umino's neck.

Kakashi's thrusts were coming faster, hard and deep-driving, as Umino slurped around him, mouth distended obscenely, and he lost his last shred of control.

Umino held on tighter, taking it with little moans and grunts that made him twitch and lose all rhythm. Smug, kohl-lined eyes caught Kakashi's, brown hot and dark with too much pupil, and orgasm rolled over him like a steamroller over new asphalt.

Umino swallowed and swallowed, making him jerk. At last, those lips released him. Kakashi blinked slowly at Umino's face, suddenly very close.

"I'll redeem this later," Umino said softly on musk-scented breath. There was the unmistakeable press of a hard-on against Kakashi's thigh.

Kakashi moved his leg, rewarded by a hiss of sharply indrawn breath. "I look forward to it," he purred, lips not quite brushing other lips.

Umino gave him a look that sent shivers in predictable directions and swaggered away, out of the alley.


End file.
